


Drabble: Summons

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-11
Updated: 2003-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:25:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/173879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted to Deadjournal.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drabble: Summons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Deadjournal.

Come back to me! Come back to me, damn you! Why did you have to die? You were so strong, so brave. You fought like ten hundred men. You protected the little ones. Why did you have to die?

Come back to me! Can't you hear, son of Gondor? Your king calls you to return! Your king summons you. Your king wants you back. Your captain wants you back. Your brother *needs* you back.

Return! That's an order, Boromir of Gondor. You served your king well, now come back! I-I need you.

Please, Boromir. Please. I can't live without you.


End file.
